


Superhero

by psyco_chick32



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Lee Scott always wanted to be a superhero.  Now that his chance is here, though, he's overwhelmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Jason Lee Scott had always wanted to be a superhero. He took karate, did Boy Scouts, and worked to be the best person he could. He was no great shake at debating or plotting, but the fact was that he was a good guy. He wanted to make the world a better place.

That was why he spent nearly ten minutes climbing down a mountain with his four best friends, trying to convince them to go back and accept mystical alien powers from the floating head in a tube and the weird robot thing.

After all, the thing said the Earth was under attack! How could they just sit back and watch it happen?

Billy pointed out that he had few skills worthy of a warrior.

Jason countered that Billy was the smartest person he knew, and every team needed a genius.

Trini reminded him that they didn’t have the information to make a solid judgment.

Jason refuted that they hadn’t stuck around long enough.

Zack spoke up, pointing out that they were only teenagers.

“So was Spiderman,” Jason argued.

Kim was the one to roll her eyes at that. “This is real life, Jase. We’re kids, not comic book heroes.”

“He chose us to save the world! I say we do it!”

Trini skipped down a few steps. “Do you really think we can?”

Suddenly, it didn’t matter what he thought. Because they were being attacked, by grey goobers that made creepy sounds and moved a bit strangely. He fought – they all fought – but in the end, they weren’t strong enough.

Then Jason morphed for the very first time… called upon the power of the Tyrannosaurus… felt the Power slip through his veins to make him faster, more agile, lighter.

He was a _superhero!_

The amazing moments kept building: flying again, fighting and winning, summoning the Dinozords and forming the Megazord. Jason was like a kid at Christmas time, all bright-eyed with excitement and high on the thrill of victory.

It wasn’t until late that night, well past midnight, when he was trying to calm his mind to sleep, that it hit him.

He was the leader of a band of teenagers, fighting to protect the world. He was responsible for them… for the citizens who were starting to ask questions, for his friends who now fought by his side, and for the rest of the galaxy, if Rita Repulsa was to take over and look elsewhere.

Before he could work himself into too much of a tizzy, his body was enveloped in that fuzzy red energy, and he was suddenly hurtling through the sky again. Teleporting, Billy had called it.

Jason landed flat on his back in the Command Center, at the foot of Zordon’s tube.

The wizard stared down at him, and then smiled. He seemed… fatherly, almost. “You’re troubled, Jason.”

Perplexed, he ran a hand through his hair, looking up at his new mentor. “Uh, yeah. I guess. How did you know?”

“I keep tabs on my Rangers,” Zordon informed him softly. “You are all important… not just to the universe, but to me. It is imperative that the five of you adjust as well as possible, and you most of all.”

“Why me?”

Zordon gave him a knowing look.

Jason shrugged. “Yeah, I know, I’m the leader… I didn’t think about it before, you know? When we were here and walked out. I was so excited and wanted them to be, too. But now that I’m here… I’m not sure what to do next. How do I send my friends to fight? Billy and Kimberly can barely protect themselves!”

“Training,” was the response. “It will be crucial, and will help you grow as a team.”

He nodded. “Yeah, but… I won’t always be there for them.” He scooted so he was leaning against a computer console. “I’ve always been there to chase guys away from Kim, and bullies from Billy. Zack is learning, and of course Trini is great, but now I’m not their friend… I’m in charge.”

“A good leader, Jason, is one that can be both decision-maker and confidante. Your friends follow your lead because they trust you.”

“They won’t if I get one of ‘em killed,” Jason grumbled.

“Do you trust them?”

“Of course!” Jason glared at Zordon for asking such a stupid question. “Sure, Zack can be a little… wild sometimes. Kim can be a Valley Girl. But of course I trust them, with my life.”

“Then allow them the same courtesy. When you trust in each other, working as a team is easier… and you’ll realize you do not have to bear this burden alone.”

Jason blinked. That made a surprising amount of sense. “Thanks, Zordon.”

“You’re welcome. I will have Alpha teleport you home now. Rita will not rest until the Earth in conquered or destroyed; you should sleep, and prepare.”

Jason nodded, and waved good-night to Zordon’s helper. In seconds, he was back in his bed.

Sleep came easier this time – complete with dreams of saving the world.


End file.
